The present invention relates to a sound emitting ball for various sports and games using a relatively large ball such as a handball, a soccer ball or a dodge ball.
Balls having a sound emitting function have been known. One of such balls is a ball within which a bell is accommodated. The ball emits sound only when the ball is kicked or rolled. However, since the sensitivity of the bell cannot be controlled according to the movement of the ball, the ball cannot emit a regular sound, which weakens a player's interest. Further, the ball has a drawback in feeling because the bell accommodated in the ball is rolled here and there.
Another ball which emits sound by means of an electrically emitting sound circuit and a battery is proposed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 23401/1968. However, such a ball cannot be realized because the electric circuit employed requires much electric power demand which cannot be supplied from any battery, and the weight is to heavy too achieve smooth movement of the ball.
An object of the present invention is to provide a sound emitting ball comprising means for detecting an external impact force, means for generating a signal to drive a sound emitting means and a power supply which are assembled into a unit which is detachable. The weight of the unit does not exert substantial interference to the movement of the ball and the electric power demand is extremely lowered.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sound emitting ball having a unit for electronically emitting sound in the surface area, but not within an inside space of the ball.